


Is This Love?

by ClexaLife



Series: The Story Of Clarke [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Anya (The 100) Lives, Asshole Gustus, Azgeda, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Finn Collins Are Best Friends, Commander Lexa, Drunk Clarke, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Mean Anya To Nice Anya, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Minor Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, My First Fanfic, Polis, Protective Lincoln (The 100), Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, The 100 - Freeform, The 100 Femslash, apologies in advance, different start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaLife/pseuds/ClexaLife
Summary: Clarke Griffin gets sent down to Earth with best friend, Finn Collins. Clarke would need to survive the tough world of Earth and the Grounders.





	1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1 - A New Beginning**

 

 

 ** _Bang._** Clarke's eyes suddenly shot open at the sudden jolt.  _Where am I?_ She starts to panic as she glances forward, trying to push past her blurry view.  _What. The. Fuck._ She was currently looking out of the window, staring at a mixture of greens and blues swirling in her view. She was heading to Earth. She literally became a ghost. Her skin was that pale at the sight of heading to Earth. She could hear her increasing heartbeat in her ears, increasing every second she got closer to the ground. The jolt of the drop ship gave her tingles in her neck and down her spine. She rubbed her neck to try and ease the pain, however a sharp tingle shot into her neck at the touch. And that's when her memories came flowing back.

 

****

 

Clarke rubbed her face while she was concentrating, wiping black chalk all over her face. Glaring at Earth through the tiny window in her cell and drawing what beauty she can see. Her drawing was beautiful and like a replica, but the way Clarke portrayed Earth in her own way, made it even prettier.

"Damn princess, you really know how to draw", the boy leans up sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the beauty of the drawing.

That's Finn, Clarke's bestfriend, the guy who spacewalked and wasted one month of oxygen from the Ark. He ended up in solitary with Clarke, they hardly knew each other, but being around each other for nearly two years and seeing nobody else, made them learn lots about one another. They had shared many secrets with each other and lots of personal information, that nobody else would know.

"I know spacewalker, I'm the best, what can I say?" Clarke giggled as Finn rolled his eyes.

"Princess, I think you mean that Raven is the best", Finn winked humorously and Clarke laughed back.

"Your such a dork you know that?" Clarke laughed.

Finn said truthfully and giggly, "what? I miss my girlfrie-".

 

Before Finn could finish, two guards came bursting into the room shouting "Give me your hands!" These guards made Clarke really nervous. The front guard was a very tall and muscular man and he had bandages covering his knuckles from the recent prisoner he hand to beat. He had a black armoured uniform, which has an Ark Guard badge sewed to his upper arm. He had a belt strapped around his waist holding a pistol and a taser stick in their pouches, his name was Mike, shown from his badge. The second guard wore the same uniform, however he held a tranquilliser gun in his hand and his name was James. Mike instantly grabs Clarke's arm aggressively and tries to drag her out of the cell. Clarke punches the guard in the face causing him to let go as he stumbles back. Finn gets to his feet from sitting on the bed and goes to tackle the guard, James. However, Finn gets stopped in his tracks when James puts a tranquilliser dart in his neck. Clarke rushes to James to attack him next, but there was a massive shock at the back of her neck when she got tasered by Mike and eventually gets knocked out.

 

****

 

Clarke slowly wakes up from all of the shouting in the room. She tries to rub her eyes, however she gets restricted when she finds herself cuffed to a chair. 

Finn is yelling, "you are sending us to our death!!"

Clarke finally realises that Finn is yelling to the Chancellor of the Ark - Jaha. Finn is pacing the room, scrunching his fists and releasing them. Eventually, he decides to swing for the Chancellor, the punch just hits his nose. And a guard knocks Finn out with the butt of their gun. Clarke is trying to fight the restraints trying to get to Finn. She growls at Jaha with pure fury. 

Jaha turns to Clarke, "good luck Clarke, everything you need will be with you, don't let us down. The human race depends on it".

Fear suddenly takes over and replaces the rage and she stutters, "I just d-don't u-understand".

"Clarke, you are-" Jaha gets interrupted by Abby Griffin - Clarke's mothers - rushing into the room and smashing the door into the wall. Abby shouts "did you hurt her?!" when Abby directs her eyes to Clarke and sees no injuries on her, her shoulders relax and she sighs in relief. Clarke became really confused as to why Abby wasn't trying to rip her daughters restraints off of her, "mom, what's going on?"

Abby has a smile on her face, "Clarke, you are going to save the human race".

Jaha adds, "Be safe Clarke. And save us all".

 

****

 

Those words repeated through Clarke's head and she was heading to the ground.  _And save us all._ She knew that she had to try, for the sake of everyone of the Ark.

"Clarke?"

That familiar voice brought a slight smile to her face. She was happier to know that she had her bestfriend right by her side. And to know that they will help each other through this, no matter the cost.

Clarke responds worryingly, "we are going to die, aren't we?"

Finn replies reassuringly, "hey, princess, we have survived for this long, I'm the spacewalker and your the traitor, we have spent nearly two years in solitary together, I'm sure we can get through this too".

Clarke feels a tear streak down her face, "I love you spacewalker".

Finn instantly replies, "I love you too princess. May we meet again".

Clarke: "May we meet again".

The drop ship became more jolty, causing Clarke to hit her head on the drop ship seat. She gets knocked out.

 

_May We Meet Again_


	2. Grounders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Finn meet some familiar faces from the Tv Show :)

**Chapter 2 - Grounders**

 

"Clarke!"

"Clarke! We made it!"

"Clarke! Clarke!?"

 

****

 

_Why am I on the Ark?_ Clarke looks over to the other side of the room, it's Wells - the Chancellor's son. She shouts to him, "Wells!!" as she runs over to Wells and jumps into his arms, "I have missed you so much!" Wells suddenly pulls away, "Clarke, we just saw each other, like two hours ago". Clarke looks at him confused and looks to where she heard her name. It's Jake. Jake Griffin, her father. But, her father is dead. The Chancellor pushes a button, it sends Jake straight into space. Clarke screams and falls to her knees and cries.

 

****

 

She suddenly finds herself in the arms of Finn. Arms tight around her and telling her that everything is okay, "princess, your safe, okay? Your safe!" Clarke finds herself crying in his shoulder, holding on to her bestfriend tightly. She leans her hands behind her, she feels fur in between her fingertips. She takes her head from Finn's neck and looks around. She realises that she's inside a hut. Clarke looks to Finn confused, "Finn...Where are -". She suddenly stops talking when she notices a male, standing at the end of the bed. He had a huge muscular figure, with tattoos covering his face. He has long brown hair and a long beard. She starts to shake, "uhh...F-Finn..", she directs her view to the grounder.  _How is there possibly another person with them? The Earth is inhabitable?_ She notices a knife fixed into it's sheath and a huge sword on his back. 

Finn tries to reassure her and places his hand on her cheek gently, "princess, we are safe now. They helped us".

_They._ _More than one?_ Clarke notices that there is a small, innocent girl peering round, behind the muscular man. The little girl seems scared as she looks at Clarke and hides her face behind the man. The man decides to break the silence, "your friend here is right. You are safe with us. I am a healer and treated to all of your injuries", he smiles. Clarke redirects her gaze and notices her arm, which is fixed into a cast. She decides to try and move it to check whats wrong with it. She raises it, however a sharp pain rushes through her arm. 

The man doesn't want Clarke to move her arm about, because he worries that it will hurt her too much, "don't try to move it. It's broken". Clarke looks down at her lap, as she is disappointed with not being able to use her arm. The man starts to walk closer to Clarke's bed and she flinches as they make eye contact. He raises his hand and Clarke moves away as she is afraid of what this healer could do. However, to Clarke's surprise he puts his hand gently on her shoulder and he says is a calm voice, "Skai gada,yu laik klir hir". Clarke doesn't understand his words, but she can find reassurance and calmness in his soft tone. Clarke replies quite weakly, "thank you...". The man says still in a soft, calm tone, "no need to thank me skai gada. It is now my duty to make sure your safe. I'm Nyko by the way. And this is my gorgeous daughter, Rosita". Clarke smiles at the girl, who is still hiding behind Nyko and she says, "hey there". Finn smiles softly at how calm and gentle she is with the girl. Nyko tries to encourage the nervous girl, "Rosie sweetie, say hello to skai gada". Rosita smiles and giggles, "hei skai gada. Can ai go homplei kom Linkon nau?" Nyko smiles and nods at the girl as she skips out of the room. Clarke is confused, "Lincoln? As in...another grounder?" Nyko smiles at Clarke and says, "Lincoln brought me to your drop ship a couple hours after you crashed. He wanted to make sure you were alive and for me to treat your injuries. Finn was awake and tried his best to wake you up...". Finn looks at Clarke quite upset, "I thought you were dead princess...". Clarke looks at Finn and hugs him gently, "Lincoln saved our lives princess". Clarke looks around the room, "where is Lincoln now? I would love to thank him". Nyko replies with a smirk, "he is hunting for food and scouting the area for others, along with Rosie". Clarke is surprised by two facts, Rosie - a small girl - is hunting and there are more grounders on Earth? She didn't feel comfortable to question why such a young girl is hunting, so she decides to ask the other one on her mind, "So, there are many more grounders on Earth, Nyko?". Nyko replies, "Many skai gada, many many more". Clarke is shocked, but she also starts to smile. Nyko starts walking to the door, "reshop skai gada. You must rest now, we will be back at the sunrise with some food. Leidon gon nau". Nyko leaves the door and smiles over his shoulder to Finn and Clarke and leaves.

Clarke leans back into the furs of the bed, "how long was I out spacewalker?" Finn puts his hand on Clarke's shoulder, "two days Clarke". Clarke looks at Finn and asks, "so, I'm guessing you know these people well by now? What's Lincoln like?". Finn smiles, "Lincoln. Well, he saved our lives Clarke, so I would say, he is one of the best people that I know. You'll love him Clarke, he's very kind and warm". Clarke smiles back at him, "I can't wait to meet him". Finn places his hand on her cheek, "sleep now princess, you need to relax your injuries".

****

 

"Wake up princess" a gentle voice awoke Clarke from her peaceful sleep. She rises into a sitting position to see Finn sitting by her side and Nyko, Rosita and another extremely muscular Grounder sitting at the table. Clarke and Finn join the others at the table. Nyko greets her, "Morning skai gada. this is Lincoln, by the way", turning his head to meet Lincoln's face. The muscular man, Lincoln, is sitting next to Clarke. She smiles at him, "Lincoln! I must thank you for saving our lives!" She leans forward to Lincoln and hugs him with her left arm. He smiles and hugs her back tightly, but gently, so he doesn't harm her broken arm. Once they pull apart, they share warm smiles to each other. Lincoln nods towards the food, "choj op up, skai gada". Clarke looks at him, while she takes a huge bite of the meat, "what is the language that you speak?". Lincoln replies, "us warrior grounders use it more often than English". Clarke looks at him confused, "warrior. Your a warrior?"

Lincoln: "Well-"

Nyko interrupts, "he was a warrior, a very strong and noble one too. But, well, now he is considered a traitor to his people."

Lincoln looks towards Clarke concerned, because he thinks that she will hate him for betraying his own people. Clarke smiles at Lincoln, "we have a lot more in common than you think."

They eat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence and Clarke finally breaks it, "so, what are your people like?"

Lincoln looks at Nyko to reply to that question and Nyko nods, "they are called Trikru. I would say our clan is the best out of Heda's 12 Clan Coalition", Lincoln giggles at that comment and replies, "I couldn't agree more Nyko."

Clarke smiles at their bonding and asks, "there are 12 clans? That sounds like a lot of grounders."

Lincoln: "There are a lot of us skai gada. Heda has it all under control, she is a great and powerful leader."

Clarke rises an eyebrow, "this one woman looks after all 12 clans?"

Lincoln: "She is very clever as to how she leads. You would be very lucky to actually talk to her, without getting killed."

Clarke gulps. They carry on talking and Nyko and Lincoln teach Clarke and Finn some Grounder, so they can understand some things that they say." 

Once they all finish their meals, Clarke makes her way back to the bed to rest, "this food is a lot better than what we get from on the Ark."

Finn laughs, "I agree with that."

Lincoln walks over to Clarke, who is laying on the bed, "Well skai gada, it is organic food after all. Anyways, skai gada, I'm going out to hunt and train with Rosita. Nyko is tagging along. We will see you two soon."

Clarke nods as the three Grounders leave. Clarke looks towards Finn, who seemed to be quiet during the interactions at the table. Clarke opened her mouth, but Finn spoke before anything came out of Clarke's mouth. He says, "should we actually contact the Ark?" Clarke looks at him confused. So he clarifies, "the radio princess. They packed us a radio and a backpack with some supplies. But, do we want to contact them, seeing as they sent us to die down here?" Clarke was surprised by his words, "umm. Finn, the Ark is dying. Don't you think we should save them? We can't just let around 2,000 people die up there." Finn replies after a few seconds of thinking, "your right princess, but maybe we should wait some time before contacting them? If you get what I mean?" Clarke nods, "I understand spacewalke-"

Finn was interrupted by Nyko rushing into the hut with Rosita in his arms. Nyko shouted, "please help us skai gada! She will die!" Clarke instantly rushes over to where Nyko had placed the medical equipment. She quickly grabs the syringe, "she needs a transfusion straight away. What's her blood type?" Nyko and Lincoln look at each other and then back to Clarke, Lincoln says, "skai gada...She's umm...a natblida. We don't have the same blood at her." Clarke looks at them confused and sees Rosita's blood colour. It's black. _Why the hell is her blood black?_ Clarke suddenly realises that she is wasting precious time, so she rushes over to the girl and applies pressure to the wound. She remembers how her mother used to do operations back on the Ark and copied some of her techniques. Clarke managed to stabilise the girls heartbeat and make sure that she was going to survive with the help of Lincoln, Nyko and Finn to assist her. Clarke looks at Nyko with concern in her eyes, "what the fuck has happened to her blood? And how did she gets that damn stab wound? What's going on here?!" Nyko suddenly pulls himself out of his thoughts, "skai gada, thank you for saving my girls life. But, I will explain everything later." He turns to Lincoln, "Lincoln, I need you to take Rosie and run. Now!" Lincoln picks up Rosita gently and rushes out of the back door. Nyko turns back to Clarke and Finn, "collect your things! We have to go, now-"

Suddenly, the front door slams and it shakes the whole hut. The figure in the doorway has one eye and holding a dagger in his hand, hanging by his side. Nyko tries to get rid of the grounder, "Delano! Stand down. We don't mean any harm!" However, the grounder, immediately jumps on top of Finn and holds his knife to Finn's throat. Clarke tries to rush to help her friend, Nyko tries to get Clarke not to do anything stupid by grabbing her left arm. However, she is so determined to help her friend, that she just shakes Nyko off. She tackles Delano and he starts choking. Clarke looks at him and she gets spat at by blood, she accidentally slit his throat with his own knife. Blood gushing all over her hands as she tries to stop the bleeding from his neck. She whispers to him, "stay with me...don't die". The grounder dies in her arms and she felt many tears rushing down her face, mixing with all the blood from the grounder. 

A cough comes from the doorway, it was another figure. A female, with a very confident stride. Nyko steps back in hesitation, this indicates to Clarke that she was some powerful woman. He stutters very noticeably, "Onya, beja! Heda na frag op emo!" Anya ignores Nyko's pleads and knocks Finn out with the handle of her dagger. Clarke rushes towards Finn, however the woman throws her dagger straight into Clarke's knee. Clarke falls to her knees and cries in pain. Anya walked straight to Clarke and kicks her straight in the face. Clarke falls to her back, bleeding from her mouth. She looks into the eyes of the woman, who is approaching Clarke very aggressively. The blood on Clarke's face flowing over the dry blood from the grounder that she had killed. Nyko is standing behind her nervously and Clarke looks towards the door. Nyko nods to Clarke and miming  _"Thank you"._ Clarke nods back. Clarke looks back to the woman who is standing over her, she whispers, "please...I mean no harm." She put as much innocence as she could in those five words. Anya looks at Clarke with pure evil rushing into her eyes, she smirks, "the Commander is expecting you, skai gada." The smirk on the woman's face grew even more as she saw Clarke becoming more nervous. She bends down to Clarke's level and grabs onto the knife viciously, still stuck in her knee. Clarke looks to Anya's hand grasping the knife and back to the evil woman's eyes. Clarke whispers once again, "please. Don't hurt us..." Anya pushes the knife in a bit more, causing Clarke to cry in pain. She shouts "please!" as Anya digs it in deeper, she smirk grows wider. Anya pulls the knife out, causing Clarke to grab onto Anya's arm as a reaction. Anya pulls her arm away viciously, causing Clarke to flinch. Anya laughs, "skai gada, I will not kill you, until Heda gives me permission. But, I will make you go through hell". She smirks as Clarke tries to plead in her eyes to Anya. Anya stands and smacks Clarke around the head with the handle of her knife. It was a lot more aggressive then she had done it with Finn. Anya turns to Clarke as she can see Clarke slowly drifting off, "Heda is expecting you, skai gada".

 

_Heda Is Expecting You, Skai Gada_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Skai gada, yu laik klir hir"  
> (Sky girl, you are safe here)
> 
> "Hei skai gada. Can ai go homplei kom linkon nau?"  
> (Hey sky girl. Can I go hunt with Lincoln now?)
> 
> "Reshop skai gada"  
> (Goodnight sky girl)
> 
> "Leidon gon nau"  
> (Goodbye for now)
> 
> "choj op up, skai gada"  
> (eat up, skai gada)
> 
> "Onya, beja! Heda na frag op emo!"  
> (Anya, please. The Commander will kill them!)


	3. The Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a recreation of the scene in the cell (S2E6), with Jaha and Kane. Instead, without Jaha and Kane :)

**Chapter 3 - The Cell**

 

 

 

Clarke suddenly awakens getting dragged across the floor. A man, holding onto her arms. Clarke starts to yell and struggles against the man's grip. However, the man growls at Clarke and tightens his grip around her arms, causing lots of pain to shoot up Clarke's broken arm. Clarke cries in pain as the grounder opens a door and throws the sky girl into a dirty cell. The man grabs Clarke's leg and hooks a cuff around her ankle. The cuff was attached to a chain and nailed into the floor. The guard stands back up and gives Clarke a dirty look. Anya walks in confidently after Clarke is cuffed. She holds the same knife in her hands, as when she stabbed Clarke in the knee. She strides towards Clarke and the blonde retaliates and crawls back as she hits the wall behind her. She gulps as Anya crouches down and plays with the knife in her hand. She looks to Clarke's eyes and smirks as she roughly places the knife to her throat and says viciously, "you murdered that grounder skai gada. And you will pay for that soon." Clarke whispers to Anya nervously, "beja...It was an accident", Clarke uses the some of Anya's language to try and convince her. However, Clarke gasps as the woman digs the knife into her throat even more. Clarke's eyes start to tear as she fears for her life. There was a small and quiet cough in the background, which makes Anya take the knife away from Clarke's neck. Clarke could feel some blood dripping down from her neck. Anya doesn't stop glaring at Clarke when she walks towards the door. Clarke keeps her eyes in her lap as she doesn't want Anya to see the fear in her face. As Anya walks out she drops her dagger on the floor and says as she slams the door shut, "we do what we must to survive." She smirks and walks up the stairs.

As soon as Anya is out of the prison, Clarke rushes up and heads to the door. However, she is stopped when she collapses onto the floor, because of the wound in her knee. She feels incredibly weak and lightheaded as she hits the floor. The quiet girl in the corner of the cell says to her, "you will be in pain if you try to walk." Clarke looks at the floor and says, "you don't know anything." As she looks to the girl and snarls, she sees how beautiful she is. The girls brown hair flowing behind her back, with a headband keeping it in place. A perfect athletic body and a great sharp jawline. Clarke's mouth opens slightly at the beauty of the girl. She stares into the girls gorgeous green eyes. However, Clarke redirects her gaze as the girl is giving her a heavy, intense glare. Clarke shuffles back to the wall and places her head behind her. She sighs and notices the girl walking across the room with a limp. Clarke is surprised by how quiet the girl had gotten up. The girl picks up the knife and leans against the wall as she plays with it in her fingertips. The girl finally breaks the silence, "why are you here?" Clarke looks to her eyes, "well the drop ship crashed and that Anya girl found us and took me here. Nothing interesting really", she says sarcastically. The girl looks at her confused, "crashed?" Clarke laughs at the back of her throat, "from space." The girl looks back to her knife and continues to fiddle with it. Clarke says, "you never told me your name" and the girl responds innocently, "Lexa." Clarke waited for a few seconds, thinking to herself about how beautiful the name is. However, she accidentally said it out loud, "beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Oh shit-sorry" Clarke looks down to her lap in embarrassment. The girl smiles to herself, but Clarke doesn't see it as she is still looking to her lap.

Clarke finally looks back up after getting over the statement that she just made. She asks, "what are you doing in here anyways?" Lexa slouches a bit and responds, "I betrayed the Commander's trust." Clarke chuckles to herself, to which Lexa stands up tall and strides to Clarke with no limp. Clarke looks up to the girl standing above her, gripping her knife tightly and clenching her jaw. She says quite annoyingly, "you find the Commander funny?". Clarke shakes her head and becomes nervous as the girl is glaring into her eyes, "no! Of course not. It's just about what iv'e heard, you should be dead if you had betrayed the Commander." Lexa, still holding the knife tightly, bends down and stabs the knife into the floor next to Clarke's thigh. Clarke flinches as Lexa says, "what do you know about the Commander?" Clarke thinks about her response, as this girl seems to be very protective over the Commander. Clarke finally answers, "I have heard that she is...clever and would do anything to protect her people at any costs. That is probably why I will either rot in this cell for the rest of my life, or get killed. Fuck it, I guess it wouldn't be too bad to just get killed by now. I mean, this cell is better than the one on the Ark, but I wouldn't want to stay her for my whole life." Lexa stands back up and limps to the other side of the cell, leaving the knife stabbed into the floor. The girl questions Clarke, "you were in a prison in your home?" Clarke laughs, "I wouldn't call it home. It's more like hell, but yes, I was put into solitary for about two years with Finn." Lexa places her head in her hand, nodding for Clarke to carry on. Clarke continues, "my mother is a doctor and I assisted her with many operations. I know how to treat quite a lot of injuries now. I stopped helping two years ago when I was put into solitary...umm...my father...was killed and I knew a secret about the Ark...so they locked me up to keep quite." A tear runs down her face, with all the memories flooding back about her father's death. Lexa looks to Clarke and says innocently, "I'm sorry Clarke." Clarke puts a fake smile on her face and she lays on her side and decides to drift off to sleep.

Clarke has the same dream of her father getting floated. She screams and jumps awake. She feels a tight grip around her sides and a soft voice calming her down, "Clarke, you okay. Don't worry, it was just a dream". Clarke realises that she is leaning into Lexa's arms. They look into each others eyes and Clarke can feel this weird feeling inside her stomach. She can feel the heat between them, but Clarke just says, "I'm sorry. It was my f-father..." Lexa looks into Clarke's teary eyes and places her gently onto the ground. Lexa gets back up and limps to her spot in the cell. Clarke sits up and pulls the knife from the ground. She stands up and hobbles over to the door, trying not to put too much pressure on her knee. Lexa is watching Clarke confused, "Clarke. What are you doing?" Clarke just looks at the girl sitting in the corner and looks back as she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Clarke instantly drops the knife as she sees Anya's aggressive face. Anya slams open the door and Clarke retaliates and collapses onto her back as she tries to walk back. Anya grabs the knife from the floor and has an evil smirk on her face. Clarke looks at Anya with fear in her face, however Anya just says, "we will be back for you skai gada" as she turns towards Lexa she says, "come with me." Lexa stands up and walks to the door without her limp. They walk up the stairs and lock the door. 

Once they have left, Clarke crawls to a hole in the wall, she tries to find Finn in any of the cells. Clarke calls out, "Finn? Are you here? Spacewalker?" Clarke gets a reply, however it isn't Finn. "Skai gada?" Clarke recognises the voice, "Lincoln? Are you okay?" 

Lincoln: "Hey skai gada, I'm alright"

Clarke sighs in relief, "wait...Where is Rosita?!"

Lincoln says happily, "don't worry skai gada. She is safe in a hut along with Nyko."

Clarke smiles, "have you seen Finn?"

Lincoln has a slight worry in his voice, "no skai gada..."

Clarke: "Is he dead?"

Lincoln: "I shouldn't think so skai gada. They may torture him and use him for information. But, you shouldn't worry. I will try and convince Heda to let you go."

Clarke: "Thanks Lincoln."

Lincoln was about to speak when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs, he quickly says, "be careful skai gada. Good luck."

Clarke stands in the middle of the room when Anya and another guard walk up to her. They shove a bag over her head and grab her arms. Clarke cries in pain as they grab her broken arm. She tries to plead to be more gentle, "please, it's broken..." However, Anya and the guard just carry on grabbing her aggressively. She gets dragged up many floors of stairs, hitting her injured knee now and then and crying in pain. They come to a stop as she hears doors open. Clarke is then thrown onto the ground, hitting her knee and broken arm onto the floor. She yells with the pain and tears run down her face. A very strong voice shouts, "I told you to bring her to me unharmed!" Anya suddenly rips the bag off of her head. Clarke blinks to adjust to the light. She looks up to see a very athletic and slim body. Clarke is suddenly in shock when she finally recognises who it is.

"Lexa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Beja"  
> (Please)


	4. Heda's, Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out that Lexa is Heda.

**Chapter 4 - Heda's, Who?**

 

"Lexa?"

 

_What the fuck..._ Clarke was constantly replaying this phrase over and over in her head. However, she accidentally said the phrase aloud, "what the fuck..." Anya instantly pushes down Clarke's broken arm down and pushing a knife against her throat. Clarke yelps in pain as Anya leans on Clarke's arm even more. Anya puts Clarke is her place, "skai gada! You address the Commander properly and you talk to her with respect! Otherwise I will rip your damn tongue out!" Lexa yells to Anya, "chil yo daun Onya!" As Anya stands, she puts a lot of pressure on Clarke's broken arm, causing Clarke to hiss in pain. Lexa notices this and immediately advances on Anya, "Anya! Leave now! As well as you all!" Anya tried to let her stay in the room, so she could protect Lexa, "Heda...You never know what she could do." Lexa looked at Anya quite annoyingly, "how could she possibly hurt me, when she is hurt badly and we both scare her to death?!"Anya looks to Clarke and sees fear all over her face. Anya nods to Lexa, "I see" and she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Clarke watches as the Commander bends down to Clarke. Lexa urges Clarke to say something, "Le- Commander..." Clarke redirected her eyes to her lap, not wanting to see the Commander's harsh gaze, "uh-sorry...Commander. I didn't realise who you were down in the cell..." Lexa says, "I had to make sure you weren't a threat to my people. And as it seems Clarke, your feeling pretty weak at the moment." Clarke nods, "well-uh...well my...knee and broken arm has worn me out." Lexa gently places her hand on her let shoulder, "Clarke, what happened to your arm?" Clarke looks to Lexa's gentle eyes and responds, "I broke it during the landing". Lexa nods and looks to her knee, "and your knee?" Clarke gets a little heated, "ask that bitch Anya!" Lexa looks immediately into Clarke's eyes. Clarke starts to regret her word choice, however Lexa doesn't show any anger towards Clarke. The Commander stands up straight and storms out of the room, "Anya!" Clarke could hear the whole conversation as Lexa was yelling at the girl, "You shall not even lay a finger on Clarke!" Anya shouts back, "but she could be a dange-" Lexa interrupts Anya, "are you trying to argue with the Commander?!" Clarke could tell by Anya's tone that she was a bit nervous, "no of course not Commander. I shall not touch Clarke."

The Commander strides back in the room, with her back straight and shoulders up. She slams the door shut with anger and Clarke jumps. Lexa bends back down to Clarke's level, "I will get you medical attention soon. You will be safe here" Clarke nods, "thank you, but you don't have to do that Commander." Lexa says, "I will help you Clarke. But, you are still a prisoner in Polis." Clarke nods to Lexa, "yes. Of course Commander." Lexa puts an arm around Clarke's shoulder, "I will help you get to your room." Clarke allowed the help from the Commander. She thought that she would get a small room, full of chains and handcuffs. However, when Lexa opened the door, Clarke was shocked. There was a massive queen sized bed, which was covered fully in soft furs. Some beautiful, inspirational paintings on the wall. And a balcony, overlooking the whole of Polis and the forest that consumes it. Lexa says gently, "I will come later to check on you Clarke." Clarke turns to look at Lexa, with a surprised expression on her face, "Commander, why such a big room?" Lexa smiles, "you haven't even seen mine yet", this makes Clarke giggle. As she is giggling she says, "see you later Commander." Lexa smiles and walks out of the room.

Clarke walks over to the balcony and looks over the edge to Polis. She can see where many stalls are set up and children running around in the streets. She looks up into the sky and notices the Ark, she can tell that it's not a star as it is much bigger. All she can think is  _Finn, where's Finn?_

Clarke limps to the door and peers out, luckily there are no guards on watch. She walks down the hall and down the stairs, all the way to the bottom level. She opens the door to the lowest level and sees some guards on their post scattered around the prison. Clarke makes her way around, taking small gaps and some dark places that the guards wouldn't be able to spot them. She whispers in each cell as she walks past them, "Finn?" Nobody responds until she hears Lincoln's voice again, "skai gada? Your back?" Clarke sighs in relief, "thank god I have found someone! I can't seem to find Finn anywhere!" Lincoln says, "he has to be here somewhere!" Clarke grabs a spear that is attached onto the wall and lodges it into the lock. She leans into it with her left shoulder and it snaps the lock. Lincoln opens the door and crouches, trying not to gain attention, "okay skai gada, lets find him." A voice suddenly stops Clarke and Lincoln in their tracks, "skai gada! What the hell are you doing down here!?" Clarke freezes, still holding the spear in her left hand. Lincoln slowly retreats into his cell, but doesn't close the door. Anya comes into view, grasping her knife with a white-knuckle. She says aggressively as she advances on Clarke, "I will kill you if I could skai gada, but like I said, I will make you go through hell, no matter what Heda says." Clarke stutters a little as she is intimidated by Anya, "please Anya, I'm s-sorry..." Clarke puts her left hand up, forgetting she was holding the spear and she sliced open Anya's arm. All Anya does it smirk and say, "you will pay for that skai gada." Clarke instantly drops the spear on the ground and starts to back away, "Anya, I'm so s-sorry!" Anya grabs Clarke's broken arm and yanks on it, causing Clarke to hiss in pain. Lincoln decided to step in, as he knew Anya would go too far, "Anya, beja." Anya just kicked the cell door closed in Lincoln's face. Anya starts to drag Clarke, by her arm and throws her into one of the empty cells. Clarke thought that she was going to trap Clarke in the cell, however Anya steps in with her and shuts the door behind them. Clarke is now stuck in a small space, with someone who wants to kill her. Anya shoves Clarke, making her fall, due to her knee and hitting her broken arm on the side of the bed. Clarke grabs onto her arm and yells in pain. Anya walks up to her and grabs her by the hair, forcing her face to turn to Anya's. Anya suddenly punched Clarke in the face with much force, making her bleed from her mouth and nose. As Clarke rubs her mouth and sees the blood, she starts to laugh to herself. This makes Anya dig her fingernails into her palms and releasing again, trying not to lose it. Clarke carries on laughing and says, "Lexa is going to kill you now Anya." Once Anya takes her knife out of her sheath, Clarke shuts up. Anya bends down to Clarke's level and starts to laugh to herself, "the funny thing skai gada, is I will make you go through hell." She smirks to Clarke as she starts to push the knife into Clarke's injured knee. Clarke instantly grabs onto Anya's hand and screams painfully. Anya just kept pushing the dagger in deeper and deeper into her knee as Clarke kept on screaming in pain. 

"What the hell is all this screaming?!" The irritated voice echoed throughout the prison. Clarke recognised the voice, it was very powerful, it was Lexa. Clarke shouted out to her, "Lexa, ple-", Clarke was cut off by Anya digging the knife into her knee even more. She corrects Clarke, "skai gada! It's Commander, not Lexa!" Clarke cries in pain again, "Commander! I'm s-sorry!!" The Commander slams open the door and kicks Anya off of Clarke, "Anya! What did I say?!" Clarke carries on crying in pain, she held her hands around the knife handle and yanked it out. She yells in pain and throws the knife onto the ground. Lexa rushes over to Clarke and picks her up. She then runs up to Clarke's room and places Clarke on the bed gently. Clarke whimpers, "I'm sorry Commander...I wanted to find Finn..." Lexa cups Clarke's cheek and softly says, "Clarke, this was not your fault. I understand, Finn is important to you. And Anya will pay for this, trust me!" Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes and sees how gentle and soft they are to Clarke, "Sorry Commander." Lexa smiles and says, "Clarke, you can call me Lexa. But rest now, you are injured and you definitely need some rest to heal." Clarke smiles back to Lexa and says, "okay Lexa. Mochof." Lexa seems to appreciate the use of Clarke's trigedasleng. Lexa leaves the room and leaves Clarke sitting on the bed.

Clarke waits about half an hour, before she sneaks out and starts to limp down the hall. She once again wants to find Finn. She gets so far down the hallway, when a door just in front of her opens. It's Anya. Clarke takes a step back in hesitation, "Anya, I'm sorry..." Anya starts to raise her hand and Clarke flinches and falls down, due to pressure on her knee. However, Anya offers Clarke a hand and Clarke takes it. Anya says, "I'm sorry skai gada, for everything. It's just..." Anya seemed that she couldn't finish her sentence, so she pulled Clarke into a hug. Clarke was very surprised by this gesture, but she hadn't felt many hugs before, so she just let it happen. Anya leans her head onto Clarke's shoulder and continues, "it's just...the way Lexa looks at you..." Clarke says gently, "your jealous?" Anya nods, "yes skai gada...You just seem so important to her and she doesn't seem like she cares much for me anymore...She's like a sister to me skai gada, but she doesn't show any care for me..." Clarke tightens their hug, "Anya, you are still really important to Lexa, I can see it. Trust me." Lexa open's the door and is shocked to see Clarke and Anya hugging. Clarke instantly pushes away and Anya smirks and walks to the stairs. Clarke stutters to Lexa, as she is a bit embarrassed, "Lexa...uhh- hey." Lexa just smiles at Clarke with a little chuckle, "hello Clarke, I see you and Anya are friends now." Clarke smiles, "yeah, she's actually a pretty good hugger." They both laugh. Lexa says, "meet me here in a few hours." Clarke nods and heads back to her own room.

When Clarke went back into her room, she decided to search some of the draws. She found some interesting things, that she likes. She found: some books, a drawing pad, some weapons and some alcohol. Clarke instantly grabbed the alcohol and just thought to herself  _fuck it._ And she started to drink the whole bottle. She thought to herself that it tasted a lot better than what they had on the Ark. Clarke finally finished her second bottle and decided to go visit Lexa now. She stumbled around the corridor with another bottle of alcohol, which she had already drunk half of. She waiting for about two seconds and got too impatient. She barged into Lexa's room all drunk, "Lexa. I am Clarke, it's nice to meet you. Nope, nice to see you!" Lexa giggled and walked over to Clarke, "Clarke, are you drunk?" Clarke touches Lexa's hair, "Lexa, your hair is very soft and your eyes are very green. The greenest of green Lexa, did you know that?" Anya started to laugh in the background to which Clarke directed her gaze to her, "Anya, you do drink? Want a drink? Anya?" Anya carried on laughing and shaking her head, "no Clarke, seems like you don't have enough to share." Clarke looked at her bottle and gulped it down and says, "oops, looks like I can't share anymore, oh well. All for me." Clarke dropped the glass bottle on the floor, luckily it didn't smash. And Clarke just said "oops, wasn't me." Lexa and Anya laugh and shake their heads at a drunken Clarke. Clarke starts to stumble over to the bed and face plants into it, "wow, soft fur Lexa. Soft soft fur." Anya got up and just laughed, "I will leave you and the drunken to it Lexa." Lexa laughed and waved her goodbye. Anya walked out of the room and shut the door. Clarke starts to dribble on the bed and Lexa sits on the edge of the bed next to her head, "are you tired Clar-heyy! Your dribbling over my fur!" Clarke just giggled, "I'm tired Lexa!" Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder and says gently, "sleep then Clarke." Clarke didn't say another word, as she drifted off to sleep.

Clarke woke up and rubbed her eyes to adjust to the morning light. She could tell that she was having an extreme hangover. She was about to move when she realised...She is in Lexa's bed. With Lexa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Chil yo daun Onya!"  
> (Stand down Anya!)
> 
> "Mochof"  
> (Thank you)


	5. Finn?

**Chapter 5 - Finn?**

 

Clarke can't believe it. She is in the same bed as Lexa. The Lexa. The Commander!

She is snuggled into Clarke's arms and Clarke's uninjured leg wrapped in the middle of Lexa's legs. Clarke whispers to Lexa to wake her up, "Lexa! Wake up!" Clarke puts her left arm on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa jumps awake and pushes Clarke down. Lexa accidentally leans on Clarke's broken arm and Clarke hisses in pain, "Lexa..." Lexa suddenly realises what she is doing and jumps off Clarke, "Clarke...I'm sorry. I'm not used to someone sleeping in my bed...Is your arm okay?" Clarke could hear the true concern in Lexa's voice, so Clarke just hugs Lexa. Lexa's hands slip, which were places on the fur next to Clarke's head, she was now leaning on top of Clarke, with their noses touching. Clarke's cheeks start to turn red. Clarke flips their positions in one swift motion. Clarke was on top of Lexa and Lexa starts to giggle. Clarke rubs Lexa's cheek and starts to lean towards her lips. However, the thought of Clarke kissing the Commander became too much as she got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Lexa just lay there confused. Clarke finally breaks the silence, "I want to see Finn..." Lexa sits up suddenly and lets out an annoyed sigh, "fine."

 

Lexa starts walking to the door with her confident stride. She looks back at Clarke, who was staring at her, Lexa rolls her eyes annoyingly and opens the door, "come on then." Clarke gets up and limps towards the door. She puts too much pressure on her injured leg and collapses, falling to the ground with a thud. Lexa turns around and rushes to Clarke, "are you okay Clarke?" Clarke nods as Lexa puts her arm around Clarke to help with stability. Lexa helps Clarke down the many stairs of the tower and to the prison floor. Lexa leads Clarke to the cell where Finn has been held. Lexa orders to guards to open the door and Clarke limps inside. Clarke sees a guy laying down on their bed, he was covered in blood as so were the sheets. Clarke asked concerned, "Finn?" The guy instantly stood up and leaped over to Clarke and wrapped his arm around the girl. Clarke smiles as she hugs him back. Finn pulls away and looks at Clarke's arm, "how are you feeling princess? Is your arm better?" Clarke simply nodded, "enough about me spacewalker, are  _you_ okay?" Finn said, "yes princess. Just a couple of simple cuts and bruises." Clarke could tell that Finn was lying, she could see loads of deep cuts in his skin. Clarke starts to worry about her bestfriend and turns to Lexa, "is he being tortured?" Lexa nods and confidently says, "we need the information Clarke." Clarke starts to clench her jaw, trying not to lash out at the Commander, "did you never think to ask me?" Lexa glared at Clarke to stand down. So Clarke just gave Finn all of her attention. Finn quietly whispers to Clarke, "they didn't get Nyko, Rosita or Lincoln, did they?" Clarke looked to the floor disappointed, "they got Lincoln, I know that. But, I don't know about Nyko or Rosita. I'm guessing they wouldn't do anything to Rosita, but you never know with these people." Finn nods and puts his hand on Clarke's broken arm, "I'm worried about you princess. They haven't hurt you, have they?" Clarke nods as a tear rolls down her cheek, "Anya. My knee..." Finn starts to rub his hand on Clarke's arm in reassurance, "if she touches you, I swear to god, I'm going to kill her." Clarke laughs, "she's being punished by the Commander. And now has to be nice to me." Finn smiles to Clarke, "good." Lexa stands there, leaned up against the wall, waiting for them to finish their conversation. However, she starts to get impatient and annoyed at how long they are taking and how they are whispering so she can't hear them. So, Lexa decides to cut there conversation short, she coughs and says, "come on." Clarke nods and hugs Finn goodbye, "later spacewalker", Finn smiles, "later princess." Clarke limps back out of the cell and looks over her shoulder to Finn and smiles as the guards close the door. 

Clarke leans on Lexa to get to her room. However, she leads Clarke to Lexa's room instead. Clarke doesn't question it. Clarke sits on the edge of the bed and asks, "if you want some information, you can just ask me Lexa. There is no need to torture an innocent person." Lexa says coldly, "your boyfriend will be fine Clarke. And I wll no longer torture him." This makes Clarke giggle, "Thank you. And...he's not my boyfriend Lexa. That's my bestfriend you dummy." Lexa starts to lighten up and laugh to herself, "So...your not like...?" Clarke nods and rolls her eyes humorously, "yes, I'm not seeing anyone Lexa." Anya suddenly barged it, Clarke could see Anya's face covered in cuts and bruises. Clarke thought to herself, that Lexa had punished her earlier for hurting Clarke without permission. Anya was looking at the floor when she walked in and says, "Heda, I can't seem to find Lincoln anywh-" She paused as she saw Clarke in the room and whispered to herself, "shit..." Lexa stands suddenly and sharply said, "knock Anya! Some things are private!" Anya nods and looks at the ground, Clarke can tell that whatever the Commander had done to Anya, it had made her very afraid. Clarke joins the conversation, "Lincoln better be safe, or I'm going to go mental!" Anya nods and says, "he's safe skai gada." Clarke starts to get really angry, as she can tell that Anya is lying to her, "don't lie to me Anya. Where is Lincoln?!" Anya snaps at Clarke for raising her voice, "skai gada! It is none of your business anyways!" Anya looks up when she said this and looks into the eyes of the Commander, who coughs. Anya clenches her jaw and looks to the ground, trying not to piss of the Commander. Anya corrects herself, "skai gada, he has gone missing. Do you know where he might have gone?" Clarke shakes her head as she puts her head in her hands, "I have no idea about anything in this city, so I have no clue where Lincoln would have gone." Clarke gets up and limps to the door looking at Anya on the way out, however Anya doesn't look up to meet Clarke's eyes. The Commander has definitely done something to Anya. Clarke can hear Lexa walking behind her, trying to catch up. Lexa asks, "Clarke, where are you going?" Clarke didn't stop walking, "I'm going to find Lincoln." Lexa grabs onto Clarke's arm, "Clarke, you can't go out there." Clarke turns to Lexa and shoves her hand off, "why not?" Lexa looks into Clarke's eyes with true concern, "it's not safe for you. Your a great legend that came from space Clarke. People would pay great money to get their hands on you." Clarke starts to get angry, "so I have some kind of bounty now?! And your not going to do anything to stop it?" Lexa shakes her head, "I can't Clarke, not until I know that the Queen of Azgeda won't go against my word and cut of your head!" Clarke clenches her jaw in anger and storms back to her room, nudging into Lexa's shoulder on the way past. Clarke ignores all of her pain in her knee and just makes her way back.

Later on, Clarke was drawing the view of Polis from her balcony, when she was stopped by Anya rushing in the room. Anya shouts to Clarke, "skai gada. You need to come to medical! Now!" Clarke rushed up and sprinted behind Anya, pushing past all the pain from her knee. They get to the medical room and she instantly sees Finn laying on one of the beds, his face and neck covered with blood. None of his skin was visible. She rushed over to him and started shaking, "what's wrong with him?!" Lexa put her hand on Clarke's shoulder, causing Clarke to whip around. Lexa said gently, "he wouldn't tell us some information about the Ark. Clarke we had to, but we didn't realise the blade was poisoned..." Clarke had pure fury in her eyes, she stood tall and raised her voice, "poison? You told me you were going to stop torturing him!" Lexa replies, "Clarke, we didn't torture him. It's just, we needed to get him to talk about what weapons they had up there. And my guard, Gustus, sliced his arm Clarke." Clarke shouts at Lexa, "a fucking accident?!" Lexa replies, as calmly as she can, "Clarke, he went against my word, he will pay for it." Clarke is still really angry, "you need to control your fucking people!" Clarke started to squeeze her hand into a knuckle and release it again. And before she knew it, she slapped Lexa across the face, quite damn hard. It caused Lexa to hiss in pain. The whole room went silent as the slap connected to Lexa's face. Lexa watched as Clarke got dragged out of the room by guards. Clarke was screaming and yelling at Lexa, "you fucking touch him and I will kill all of you!" Lexa just watched as Clarke got dragged out of the medical room. Clarke was thrown into her room and hit her head on the bed post causing it to bleed. She looked up to the guard and smirked as she recognised his face...Gustus.


	6. Gustus

**Chapter 6 - Gustus**

 

Gustus.  _He will pay._ The guard headed to the door, to leave Clarke. However, Clarke slams his head into the door, causing Gustus to become really angry. He pushed her to the ground and pulled out his knife. He sat on top of her and said, "you are going to die, just like your friend." He goes to stab Clarke in the neck, when she quickly blocked it with her hand, causing it to go straight through. She yelled and shoved her finger in his eye. He fell off her and she starts punching him in the face. However, she didn't quite think about the height and muscle difference during this fight. So, Gustus easily overpowered Clarke and drags her over to the balcony. He starts to push her off, but she fights back, more than ever. He is holding Clarke over the edge by her neck, smirking. When the door slams open, it was Lexa, "Clarke, look, I didn't know this would happ-" Lexa then see Gustus holding Clarke over the edge. She starts to walk over carefully, "Gustus, let her down. Now." Gustus smiled to the Commander and says, "sure thing Commander", as he dropped her off the edge. Lexa sprints over and bashes into Gustus with full force, causing the guard to flip over the balcony handle and plummet to the ground. Lexa sees Clarke hanging on for her life on a little edge coming off the balcony. Lexa grabs her hand and pulls her up. Clarke instantly pulls Lexa in for a hug and whispers in a sob, "thank you..." Lexa holds her even tighter and replies, "I'm so sorry Clarke, I didn't realise that this was going to happen." Clarke looks at Lexa's face and notices a small bruise forming on her cheek. She traces the finger lines and Clarke starts to shake her head. Lexa smiles and jokes, "it was a good slap." Clarke giggled a little, "I know." Lexa took Clarke's hand, but Clarke hissed, due to the stab wound on her hand. Lexa looks and puts her hand on Clarke's shoulder, "we will get you fixed up Clarke." Clarke smile grows and says, "you really fucked up Gustus. He is splattered like a fly." Lexa giggles and nods, "shouldn't have messed with the Commander and her...and Clarke..." Clarke smiles at Lexa's mistake. Lexa says, "I have some business to attend to Clarke, I will send Nyko your way for your injuries." Clarke looks at Lexa confused, "Nyko?" Lexa nods, "yes Clarke, he is alive." Clarke smiles, "thank you Lexa." Lexa nods and heads to the door. Before she leaves, she looks over her shoulder to the bloodied Clarke and smiles.

Nyko comes into Clarke's room, shortly after Lexa leaves. He rushes up to Clarke and gives her a huge hug shouting, "skai gada! The Commander didn't tell me I was treating you today!" Clarke giggles in Nyko's arms, "I've missed you so much Nyko! It's so good to see you again!" Nyko places Clarke on her bed and starts to clean Clarke's hand wound. She hisses in pain and says, "is Rosita okay?" Nyko smiles at the fact that Clarke had remembered about his daughter, "yes skai gada, she is safe. She wanted to see you again so badly." Clarke smiles, "me too." Nyko bandages up Clarke's hand and places a stiff cast on Clarke's broken arm. Clarke starts to think about Lincoln...She says, "I'm sorry about Lincoln..." Nyko smiles and whispers, "it's fine skai gada, he is safe, hiding in my house with me and Rosita." Clarke's face lightens up and says, "can I see him?" Nyko shakes her head slowly, "skai gada...Heda would never allow you out of the tower." Clarke smirks mischievously, "she doesn't have to know." Nyko laughs and replies, "fine skai gada. I will come for you at midnight, wear some dark clothes and something with a hood. You need to blend in with the dark." Clarke nods and Nyko carries on patching up Clarke, putting a bandage around Clarke's knee. Clarke breaks the silence and smiles, "remember to come get me Nyko." Nyko laughs as he stands up, "I won't skai gada. Goodbye for now." He walks out the room with a big smile on his face.

In the mean time, Clarke decides to sky gaze from her balcony and look stare at the Ark. She takes a little nap on the balcony and wakes up when it's nearly midnight. She stares at the moon and sees that she doesn't have much time before Nyko comes for her. So she puts on a baggy cloak, which covered most of her face and some tight black trousers. Nyko sneaks through the door, trying not to make a sound. He sneaks up to Clarke, who is still looking out on the city. He shouts, "BOO!" behind her, causing her to jump. Clarke slaps his chest, "hey! You ass." They both start to laugh. Nyko says, "you will get over it. Anyways, skai gada. We have to go, we won't have much time." Clarke nods and they sneak out of the tower. They sneak through many passage ways to get to a house, so they don't draw too much attention. Nyko opens the door to the house and Clarke runs up to Lincoln and jumps into his arms, "Lincoln!!" Lincoln catches her and laughs, "hey skai gada!" A little voice behind her shouts, "skai gada!" Clarke turns to find Rosita tumbling towards Clarke and grabbing onto her lower half, causing Clarke to fall over. Clarke laughs and says, "hey there Rosie." Rosita gets up from Clarke and smiles at her. Clarke turned to Lincoln as she got up, "Lincoln, how did you escape the prison?" Lincoln smiles, "your friend, Finn, helped me escape. I was coming back to get him, when he was no longer in the prison cell." Clarke smiled for her friend, but then turned a bit sad, "Lincoln. He was poisoned..." Lincoln placed his hand on Clarke's shoulder, "that's probably why Gustus' body was splattered all over the floor...But Clarke, we have cures for poison. I'm sure that your friend will be okay." He smiles at Clarke in reassurance. Lincoln asks, "how are you feeling Clarke? You look like..." Clarke cuts him off, "like shit I know Lincoln. Well Gustus kind of tried to kill me. After all, I did slap Lexa." Lincoln laughs a little, "and your still alive? Heda would kill anyone who would even touched her!?" Clarke replies and shrugs, "well, she didn't seem to bothered earlier." Nyko joins the conversation, "it seems that Heda may have something for skai gada." Clarke shakes her head as she looks at Nyko, "that is definitely not true!" Nyko smirks, "I've seen the way she looks at you skai gada." Clarke smiles and blushes a bit. Nyko continues, "and I've seen the way you look at her too." Clarke nudges Nyko to stop talking as her cheeks go an even brighter shade of pink. Lincoln snorts with laughter, "so you like Heda then hmm?" Clarke turns to Lincoln and jokingly says, "shut up Lincoln." Nyko quickly says, "skai gada, we have to go now. We can't be late, otherwise the night guards come on watch and they will see you!" Clarke nods to Nyko and hugs Rosita and Lincoln goodbye. As she leaves she says, "leidon yu tu." Nyko leads Clarke down one of the alleyways and says, "skai gada, I can't go on much further, I'm much bigger, I will be seen." Clarke hugs Nyko, "goodbye Nyko."

Clarke walks on her own for about ten minutes, through the maze of alleyways. In one of the alleyways, quite close to the tower, she bumps into someones shoulder. She says, "Oh, sorry." She was about to walk away, when the person stops and takes off her hood, "Clarke?" Clarke freezes as she looks at Lexa's face. She takes down her own hood and says casually, "shit-hey Commander." Lexa clenches her jaw in anger and raises her voice, "what the fuck are you doing out here Clarke? I specifically told you to stay inside the tower!" Lexa starts to advance on Clarke, causing Clarke to back up into the wall. Lexa growls through her teeth, "don't disobey me Clarke." Clarke instantly nods, "umm-yes! Of course Commander!" Lexa, still angry, says "you can't leave the tower without my permission Clarke!" Clarke nods, "yes Commander. I shall head back now." As Clarke tries to slip away, Lexa puts her hand on the wall next to Clarke's head. Clarke stops and looks towards Lexa. Lexa then puts her other hand on the wall on the opposite side of Clarke's head. Clarke's breathing increases as she is nervous of what the Commander could do. Clarke stutters a bit, "look Lexa..." Clarke instantly clenches her jaw at the mistake and continues, "...Commander...I'm sorry for disobeying you." Lexa looks down, observing Clarke's figure, as she licks her bottom lip. Lexa whispers to herself, "oh...fuck it!" And Lexa slams her lips into Clarke's and grabs the back of Clarke's neck to get as much of her as she could in this moment. Clarke grabs Lexa's lower back and pulls her closer, so their bodies were touching. Clarke stops the kiss and looks into Lexa's eyes and smirks. She flips round their positions, so that Lexa is pushed against the wall. She carries on their kiss, pulling her closer and closer. Clarke slowly slips a leg in between Lexa's and pushing it up a bit. Causing a short and airy moan to escape from Lexa's mouth. Clarke moves her lips down to Lexa's neck and sucks just below her sharp jawline. Clarke wanted to leave a big mark there, so she bites and sucks on different parts of Lexa's neck. Causing quiet moans to come from Lexa's throat. Clarke smirks and pulls off from Lexa. Clarke sees how much Lexa is struggling to catch her breath. Clarke smirks even more and walks off saying, "see you later Lexa." She winks flirtatiously to Lexa and turns away, knowing how much Lexa would melt from that. Clarke sits back in her room and smiles to herself, knowing how she just teased the Commander and how much the Commander loved their interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "leidon yu tu"  
> (goodbye you two)


	7. The Training

**Chapter 7 - The Training**

 

Clarke wakes up from her sleep. She looked at the sun for the time and saw that it was at least midday already, she had really slept in. Clarke changes out of the night wear and put on some clothes that one of the grounders had provided her. She walks out of her room and sees a grounder guard, she asks the guard if she could get some more alcohol. The guard nods and walks down the hall. Clarke takes off for the medical room to check on Finn's progress. She opens the door and Finn is still in the bed, where she last left him. Clarke walks up to him and takes one of his hands in hers. She says to him in a calm and comforting voice, "hey Finn, it's me, Clarke." Finn's eyes slowly open and he mumbles, "princess...?" Clarke now has a huge smile on her face, "how are you feeling?" Finn squeezes Clarke's hand weakly and says, "well...not really..." Clarke can tell that Finn is falling in and out of consciousness. Clarke places her hand on Finn's cheek and says, "I will leave you to sleep. I will check on you again later. Goodbye spacewalker." She walks out of medical and heads to her room to get her alcohol.

The guard was waiting there patiently, holding a couple bottles of alcohol. Clarke smiles and then her jaw drops when she looks to the guards feet. There were about ten more bottles of alcohol. Clarke rushed up to the guard all excited and opens the door quickly. The guard places them all on the shelves and Clarke says "thank you." She opens one of the bottles and offers it to the guard. The guard laughs and takes of their helmet. Clarke saw a smile on her face. The girl said, "thank you, it's been a long time since I have been allowed a drink on the job." Clarke laughs as the girl takes the bottle and chugs the alcohol down. The girl wipes her mouth with the back of her back and says, "I'm Emori by the way." She puts her hand out for a handshake and Clarke takes it. "I'm Clarke", the girl laughs and says, "I know who you are Clarke. Le-I mean Commander...always talks about you." Clarke smirks and says, "you can call her Lexa. Nobody else is here." They both laugh as they down their second drink. They both sit on the bed and joke around with each other. Emori says, "you know, I think you like Lexa." Clarke nudges her, "shhh, you don't know that." Emori laughs and says, "what? Nobody else is here." Clarke pushes Emori, a little too hard, causing her to fall off the bed. They both burst out with laughter. As there was a cough at the door Clarke without looking says, "have you come for some alcohol?" She turns and sees Lexa standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Clarke stumbled a bit while getting up, "oh Lexa, hey." Emori got up, leaning on what she could, trying not to show that she was drunk, however the way she couldn't keep herself still made it pretty obvious. Clarke let out some giggles as she watched Emori. And Emori looked at her, trying not to laugh, however they both burst into hysterics, rolling all over the bed, nudging at each other to stop laughing as they were being watched by the Commander. Lexa starting walking in and picked up a bottle of alcohol from the floor, she shook her head a chuckled. Lexa finally says, "you know this is the strong stuff, right?" Clarke laughs, "is it? I can't feel it at all." Lexa lets out a small laugh, "you sure? Seems like you and Emori are very drunk." Clarke looks at Emori and shakes her head, "nope, I don't think so." Emori giggles and nudges Clarke while pointing with her head towards Lexa. Clarke smirks and shakes her head and pushes Emori jokingly. Emori pushes her back and they start to laugh again, pushing each other, until Clarke falls off the bed. Clarke gets up straight away and dives for Emori, causing them both to plummet to the ground. Clarke, laying on top of Emori, can't stop laughing. Emori then pushes Clarke off of her and jumps on top of Clarke, still laughing her guts out. They both keep pushing each other around until Clarke looks towards Lexa and can see her becoming quite...jealous? Emori sees Clarke's gaze move towards the Commander and she instantly stops laughing and she is given a very harsh glare. Clarke calmly asks, "Emori, could you give me and Lexa a minute please?" Emori smirks to Clarke and says, "sure thing Clarke." Clarke smiles and shakes her head. While Emori was about to leave, she sneakily took one of Clarke's bottles, Clarke giggles as it really wasn't sneaky. Emori smiles back at her, leaves the room and shuts the door. Clarke calmly says, "Lexa.." Lexa shakes her head, "Clarke. What the hell was that?" Clarke looks at her confused, "was what?" Lexa looks really angry, "you were flirting with her Clarke!" Clarke snorts a little, "uhhh Lexa. She's just a friend. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were jealous." Lexa instantly shakes her head, "I don't get jealous Clarke." Clarke smirks, "yeah yeah yeah." Lexa shows a small smile. Clarke starts to think about last night and said, "Umm-Lexa about last night" Lexa starts to walk closer to Clarke, "well, Clarke..." Lexa grabs the back off Clarke's neck and kisses her aggressively, pushing her down onto the bed. Lexa can feel Clarke's heartbeat increase. Lexa takes her lips off of Clarke's and smirks, "that was for leaving me yesterday." Lexa got off Clarke and her smirk grew as she could tell how much Clarke wanted to be kissed again. Lexa said, "oh yeah. Someone wants you. Well they wanted you about ten minutes ago, but you was very drunk with Emori." Clarke chuckled, "I was not drunk! But, who is it?" Lexa says, "Nyko wanted to ask you something." Lexa opened the door and shouted down the hallway. Nyko appeared and walked into the room and hugged Clarke, "hey skai gada." Clarke smiled and said, "hey Nyko, what's up?" Nyko says with a smile, "Rosita is asking for you Clarke. She wants you to meet her friends, they think you are legendary, the great skai gada!" he laughs. Clarke giggles and smiles. Nyko continues, "would you train with Rosita and her friends?" Clarke smiles and says, "that would be great!" She turns to Lexa and says, "can I?" Lexa smiles and nods. Clarke has a huge grin on her face and the three head off to the training grounds.

On the way down Clarke sees Emori and gestures for her to come along. Emori smiles and joins them. Rosita introduces Clarke to all of her friends. The first girl was a bit younger than Rosita, around 5 years old, her name is Lily. The second friend was an older boy, around 16 years old and he is called Graham. The three of them seemed really happy to meet Clarke, as they all hugged her with big smiles on their faces. Lexa and Indra watched as they all trained. And Nyko and Emori trained together. Graham tossed Clarke a sword and she caught it. They then began to train. Clarke wasn't very good with a sword and with her still injured arm, it just made it more difficult. When she was using her sword, she was much more on the defensive side, blocking each of Graham's attacks. Clarke now and then did swing for him, but they pretty pathetic. Clarke caught the eyes of Lexa and got distracted, so Graham slashed her arm open. He instantly said, "oh. Sorry skai gada." Clarke smiled at him, "don't worry about it, you got a lucky hit in." Graham laughed, "yeah sure. It's not like you got distracted or anything." As he turned around and looked at Lexa. Clarke blushed and giggled, once again getting distracted. Graham kicked the sword out of Clarke's hand. Clarke shook her head and smiled. He threw his sword on the floor and said, "fists only?" Clarke smirks, knowing that she was quite good at hand to hand combat, due to training with Finn on the Ark, she says, "fists only." Graham goes to punch Clarke however she blocks it and gets a hit in on Graham. He was shocked by how she easily attacked him. Clarke was much more aggressive with her attacks. Dodging and blocking most of Graham's punches and easily getting in punches and kicks whenever she could. She kicked him to the ground and smirked. He said, "wow skai gada, I'm impressed." Clarke smiled and offered her hand to Graham. He accepted her hand and she pulled him up. They shook hands and smiled at each other. Lexa walked up to Clarke with a huge smile on her face, "well done Clarke. You fought well." Clarke smiled, "yeah, I know." Lexa chuckled, "a bit cocky are we Clarke?" Lexa touches the cut on Clarke's arm and she hisses with pain. Lexa removes her hand instantly, "I will get Nyko." Clarke smiles, "it's okay Lexa." Emori walks over and high-fives Clarke, "nice moves Clarke." Clarke laughs, "thanks Emori." Clarke looks at Lexa and can see that Lexa looks a little jealous again. Clarke brushes Lexa's hand with her own, trying to tell her that she doesn't like Emori like that, but without using words. Lexa smiles at Clarke and Clarke smiles back. Clarke, Lexa and Emori go back in the tower. On one of the floors Emori says, "my room is on this floor, see you two later. Thanks for the drink Clarke. You two have fun." Emori winks to Clarke, which makes Clarke shake her head humorously and jokes, "shut it Emori." They shake hands and Emori walks down the hall. Clarke and Lexa go up to one of the top floors, which is where both of their rooms are. Lexa stops at her room and kisses Clarke on the cheek, "see you tomorrow Clarke." Clarke smiles and heads to her room. She opens the door and sees a figure standing on the balcony. Clarke walks up to the person, "umm, hello?" The figure turns around and Clarke jumps into their arms, "Finn!!"


	8. A Good Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted a chapter for 3-4 days, have been busy planning the chapters and how they will go.

**Chapter 8 - A Good Surprise**

 

The figure turns around and Clarke jumps into their arms, "Finn!!"

Finn and Clarke hug tightly, which makes them both feel very comfortable in each other's presence. Clarke releases from their hug and sits down on the bed, "your feeling better then?" A smile forms on Finn's face, "yeah actually. Nyko made sure I felt better before I came to surprise you. He knew that you would run up to me." Clarke chuckles, "I guess he was right." 

Finn sits down next to Clarke on the bed. Finn can see that Clarke is a lot more happy than usual. He asks, "looks like you have found someone. Are you in love with me Clarke?" Finn laughs sarcastically. Clarke nudges Finn's shoulder, "haha. Yes Finn. Of course." Finn laughs at Clarke's sarcasm, "so who's the lucky man or woman? Hold on..." Clarke rolls her eyes. Finn continues, "you like Lexa!" Clarke smiles and shakes her head, "why would I like Lexa?" Clarke says this and thinks, is she trying to convince Finn this, or herself? Finn tells Clarke in a more serious tone, "Clarke. If you love someone, then maybe you should tell them? Or at least show them that you love them? I can tell that you have some feelings for Lexa. And to me, it seems like she has some feelings for you." Clarke smiles, "you think so?" Finn nods, "you should go to her later Clarke. I bet she wants to see you." Clarke agrees with the idea, "sure. I guess that wouldn't hurt." 

There was a knock at the door and Clarke's head shoots round, "come in." The door opens and Emori enters with a big smile on her face. She is holding two bottles of alcohol, "hey Clarke. Wanna have a drink again?" She sees Finn sitting behind Clarke, "oh hey. Shit. I will go get a third bottle." Clarke laughs and says, "hold up Emori, I think I better lay off the alcohol today." Emori shakes her head with a chuckle, "you want to make sure you don't do or say anything stupid while your with Lexa?" Clarke shakes her head and grabs the bottle from Emori and tosses it to Finn. Emori says quickly, "shit. Sorry, he didn't know did he?" Finn laughed, "yes. I did know. It's pretty obvious actually." Emori laughs, "agreed. So, what's your name stranger?" Finn laughs and walks up to Emori, he puts his hand out for a handshake, "I'm Finn. Pleasure to meet you." Emori takes Finn's hand and shakes it, "I'm Emori. I know little about you. Your the guy who came down on the drop ship with Clarke." He nods and turns to Clarke with a little laugh, "why does she seem like the more popular one?" All three of them laugh and Clarke says, "maybe I'm just better than you."

Finn and Emori start to become really drunk, pushing and poking at Clarke and constantly teasing her about Lexa, causing her cheeks to become very red. Clarke says, after some time once the teasing has stopped, "you drunk idiots would definitely fit in with the people at the bar." Finn stands straight away, "there's a bar here?!" Emori laughs, "of course there is!" Finn grabs onto Clarke and Emori's wrists and pulls them both up from the bed and dragging them out of the door. Clarke can tell that Finn is eager to get some more drinks at the bar. Finn says excitingly, "Emori and I will head to the bar. While you go talk to Lexa. Have fun!" Finn pushes Clarke into Lexa's doorway, slamming the doors open and landing on the floor. Finn and Emori walk drunkenly down the hall, laughing at each other. Clarke looks up and Lexa is standing above her with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Clarke smiles with her teeth and says, "oh. Heyyyyy there Lexa. Funny seeing you here." Lexa shakes her head in amusement and pulls Clarke up. Lexa asks, still holding onto Clarke's back and arm, "what are you doing in here Clarke?" Clarke and Lexa are standing really close and Clarke can't help but keep looking down at Lexa's soft lips. 

Clarke starts to say, "Lexa...I-" But, the words get restricted inside her throat. So Clarke just pulls Lexa in for a kiss, grabbing onto Lexa's neck and lowerback, to pull her closer. Lexa kisses Clarke back, tangling her hands in Clarke's blonde locks. Clarke moves her hands to the front of Lexa's body, she latches round the fabric of her top and starts to pull it up. Lexa shivers as Clarke's knuckles scrape across her bare skin. Lexa allows for Clarke to pull her top off over her head. Clarke carelessly throws Lexa's top on the ground. And Clarke starts to back Lexa up until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, causing Lexa to sit on the bed and forcing for their lips to pull apart. Clarke and Lexa look into each other's hungry eyes, as they catch their breath. Clarke slowly pulls her own top off, causing Lexa to gasp at the sight in front of her. Clarke licks her bottom lip and pushes Lexa down with a hungry kiss. Clarke places her thigh in between Lexa's legs and rubs slowly. A slight moan escapes from Lexa's lips. Clarke smirks and bites Lexa's bottom lip aggressively. Clarke then lowers her lips down Lexa's jawline and neck and starts sucking and biting on one of Lexa's sensitive spots. This causes Lexa to shiver and gasp. Clarke keeps sucking and biting on different areas of Lexa, going down to her collarbone, around her shoulders and then to Lexa's breasts. Clarke marks Lexa with many love bites, trailing down Lexa's body. Lexa doesn't care that she is going to have all these bruises on her skin later, because all that matters to Lexa is to be next to Clarke and to have Clarke touch all over her body. Clarke moves back to Lexa's lips and kisses her very aggressively. They end up with no clothes and sliding against each other, moaning and kissing, leaving love bites all over each other's perfect bodies.

Clarke and Lexa lay there, exhausted from what they just did. Clarke is cuddled up to Lexa, with her head placed under Lexa's neck comfortably. Lexa places her arm around Clarke, to pull her in even closer. They still have no clothes on, but they both seem very comfortable laying down together. Lexa kisses Clarke's forehead gently, "I have a meeting to go to Clarke. I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago." Clarke holds onto Lexa even tighter, not wanting to move from their comfortable position. Clarke says, as she is snuggled up into Lexa's neck, "ten more minutes." Lexa laughs a little, "five minutes Clarke." Clarke just replies with a "mhm...", as she drifts off to sleep, even though it was only around midday. About fifteen minutes after, not five minutes because Lexa didn't want to disturb a peaceful Clarke sleeping, moves Clarke a little and says, "Clarke, I have to go now." Lexa starts to slip out from Clarke's sleepy and loose grasp, but Clarke wakes up slowly and instantly pulls Lexa back into their cuddles. Lexa laughs as she is yanked back down, "Clarke, move your ass out of bed, before I have to push you out of it myself." Clarke laughs and says, "I would like to see you try." Lexa has a competitive smirk on her face as she tries to pull the very lazy Clarke out of bed. Clarke eventually stand up, however she dives on top of Lexa, causing them both the fall to the ground. They laugh and hold each other in their arms. Clarke kisses Lexa's soft lips gently and stands up. She pulls Lexa up with her. They both got changed into some clothes, that ended up all over the room. Lexa apologises, "I'm sorry for having to go Clarke." Clarke smiles a places her hand on Lexa's arm, "I understand Lexa. Earlier was worth it though." Clarke winks to Lexa. She smiles at Clarke and kisses her on the cheek, "goodbye Clarke." Lexa and Clarke walk down opposite sides of the corridor. Constantly turning around to meet each other's gaze.

Clarke opens up the door to her room. There is a girl sitting on her bed, with long black hair. Clarke is so shocked by who it is, "how the fuck?!" The girl runs up to Clarke and jumps into her arms, "I thought you were dead babe!!" Clarke hugs the girl tightly, "nothing can kill me Octavia. But, oh my god. I have missed the hell out of you girl!" Octavia laughs, "well, I am like your only friend nowadays." Clarke pushes Octavia off from the hug playfully, "hey! I have many friends you dork. But, how the actual fuck did you get down here?!" Octavia pulls Clarke to sit on the bed, "we stole a drop ship from the Ark. We came down with around fifty others. Mixed with other prisoners and workers." Octavia becomes more sad, "only a couple of us survived..." Clarke hugged Octavia as she continues, "it was me. Asher Daniels. Jasper Jordan. John Murphy. Raven Reyes. And...Wells Jaha." Clarke lights up at the last name, "Wells is here?!" Octavia smiles, "hell yeah babe. That dude saved my life. If he hadn't pulled me out of the drop ship a couple minutes before, then I would have died at the explosion." Clarke pushes Octavia playfully, "O. Nothing can kill us! We are invisible." Octavia laughs, "if you and I both managed to survive the drop ship landing. And somehow you have survived this long on the ground, with that god damn fierce Commander, then we can definitely survive a lot." Clarke's smile grows when 'Commander' is mentioned, which confuses Octavia. It then clicks for her, "you have been screwing the Commander haven't you?" Clarke snorts, "what gave you that idea?" Octavia nudges Clarke, "come on babe, it's pretty obvious. You have love bites all over your neck." Clarke totally forgot that they had given each other love bites, she thinks to herself that Lexa must have also forgotten, so she has gone to the meeting, with bruises all over her neck. Octavia pulls Clarke out of thought saying, "you must be pretty brave to screw the Commander. I'm guessing she's pretty aggressive, if you catch my drift." Clarke laughs and shakes her head. Octavia chuckles, "no way. Your the aggressive one?! I'm still pretty proud that you managed to screw the Comman-" 

The door swings open and cuts Octavia off. They both notice that Lexa is standing in the doorway. Octavia nudges Clarke playfully and Clarke blushes a little. Lexa knows exactly what the conversation was before she walked in. Lexa finally says, "someone has requested to see you." Wells walks through the doorway and goes straight for a hug off of Clarke. Clarke kisses Wells on the cheek and says, "Iv'e missed you so much oh my..." She pulls away and Clarke looks up to Lexa, who looks really jealous from Clarke's kiss. Clarke walks straight over to Lexa and puts her hand around her waist, "if you didn't know already. This is the Commander, Lexa. Me and her are...close...friends." Lexa and Clarke make eye contact and a smile pulls at Lexa's lips. Octavia laughs, "just friends hmm Clarke?" Clarke grabs one of the books from her shelf and lobs it at Octavia, "shut it you!" Octavia dodges the book and laughs, "what? It's true babe." Clarke shakes her head with a smile on her face. Wells says, "is Finn still alive?" Clarke nods. Octavia jumps up, "we need to take Raven to him. She has been dying to see him!" Clarke laughs, "come on, he's at the bar." Octavia hooks her arm around Clarke's and pulls her away, "to the bar." Clarke just has time to grab onto Lexa's wrist to drag her along too. They go to each of the survivor's rooms, picking each one up along the way. They all join to get a drink and hang out.

They get to the quite crowded bar and Clarke spots Emori and Finn drinking at a table. Clarke shouts over to them and Raven comes into the sight of Finn. Finn rushes over and kisses Raven. They all say their hello's and sit at the bar. They all order drinks and separate. Wells, Jasper and Asher sit at a table with Nyko and some other grounders, Clarke can tell that they are getting along very well. Clarke can see Emori and Murphy flirting together at the other side of the bar, Emori getting drunk as per usual. Finn and Raven are seen catching up together, well mostly just making out. And Clarke, Lexa and Octavia are at the bar sitting together. Clarke looks around the bar at all of her friends and sees Lincoln in a corner checking out Octavia. Clarke smiles at Lincoln and tilts her head, for him to come and talk to her. Lincoln walks over to Octavia and offers her a drink. She turns and is shocked by the man standing in front of her. She smiles and takes the offer. They walk away from Clarke and Lexa to another part of the bar, to talk and get to know each other. This leaves Clarke and Lexa alone. Clarke stares into Lexa's eyes and smiles, "you have beautiful eyes." Lexa's cheeks fill with redness and she nervously says, "thank y-you Clarke..." Clarke doesn't stop staring into Lexa's bright green eyes, "you really are gorgeous love muffin." Clarke and Lexa both burst out with laughter at the pet name and Lexa says, "never call me that again." Clarke laughs, "agreed." They both laugh together and decide to take some shots of some of the strongest they have at the bar. Clarke takes around seven more shots as Lexa, because Lexa 'want's to be sensible' however Clarke just calls her a 'wimp'. Clarke can't contain herself as she bursts out with laughter and places one of her hands on Lexa's thigh. They both instantly stop laughing and stare into each other's eyes. They get really in the moment and they both lean in for a kiss. However, from across the bar, Octavia notices all of this happening. She rushes over, as she knows that the thing between Clarke and the Commander is secretive. She bumps into a grounder, causing him to spill his drink all over himself. Octavia ignores this and keeps pushing through the crowd to save the pair. Octavia pulls Clarke off the seat immediately and says, "hey Clarke!" Clarke instantly realises what she was doing and whispers, "thank you." O smiles to Clarke. A deep voice in the background catches Clarke and Octavia's attention. "Hey! You!" Pointing towards Octavia, "watch were you are going, otherwise I will break your arm next time." Clarke, being extremely drunk, steps forward, into the man's face, "that's my Octavia that you are talking to there. Watch what you are saying. You hear me?" The man laughs, "oh wow, isn't the brave skai gada?" The man gets up in Clarke's face and pushes her back a little. Clarke got really pissed, she does not like to be touched. She pushed the guy, quite hard. Causing the man to stumble back a little, he's shocked to how much strength Clarke has. The man swings for Clarke and punches her right in the jaw. Clarke hisses and O catches her as Clarke falls back a little. Octavia, like a sister to Clarke, is very concerned, "oh my god! Are you okay?!" Clarke straightens up and just as she was about to attack the man, he is on the ground. Lexa standing aggressively above him, Lexa had punched the man so hard in the face, everyone in the bar went silent and was in shock. Lexa yells out, "nobody touches Clarke! Or any of her people! Otherwise you will be going against my orders and will be punished by my hands!" Clarke watches as everyone in the bar doesn't say a word and just looks to the ground and nods. Lexa wraps one of her arms around Clarke, to help her walk out of the bar, without falling over.

The whole survivor group, including Emori, decide to go back to their own rooms, that Lexa had kindly provided them. However, instead of Lexa taking Clarke to her room, she directs Clarke to Lexa's room and lays her gently on the bed. She changes Clarke's clothes and Clarke keeps clinging onto Lexa, trying to get cuddles and kisses out of her. Lexa thinks that Clarke is a real struggle when she is a drunken mess. Lexa also changes herself into some more comfortable clothes to sleep in. Lexa slips into the bed, next to Clarke. Clarke snuggles up to Lexa as soon as Lexa even puts a finger into the bed. She places her head under Lexa's neck and plants small kisses along her collarbone. She says, "I really like you Lexa." Lexa has a big smile on her face. She strokes Clarke's hair and says, "get some sleep Clarke." The both fall asleep in each other's comfortable arms.


	9. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter. Chapter 10, should be longer :)

**Chapter 9 - The Meeting**

 

Clarke wakes up from the morning sunlight shining through the balcony. She turns her head to find an empty space in the furs. Maybe Clarke was just too drunk last night and imagined everything? She sat up, despite her banging headache and realised that she is in Lexa's room. A smile forms on her face, because she knows that Clarke and Lexa had slept in the same bed again. She tries to think back to the night before, but most of it is blurring. She places her hand on her head to try and calm her headache, however she feels a pain shoot through her jaw. She then remembers how she got into a fight at the bar and got punched in the face, by that grounder. Clarke decides to get up from the bed and dress into a tight black top and tight black trousers with some rips in them. She finishes it off with a black jacket and black laced boots. She walks out the room and is greeted by her drinking friend, Emori. They hug and say hello. Emori says, "Lexa wants to see you soon." Clarke smiles, "do you know where she is?" Emori shakes her head, "I can't remember what she said. Was too busy in my thoughts and trying to overcome this hangover." Clarke laughs, "thinking about Murphy hmm?" Emori smiles, "maybe," Clarke nudges Emori's arm playfully, "maybe you like him then." Emori laughs, "no way." Clarke shakes her head in amusement, "mhm, sureee." They both laugh and start walking around the corridor's in search of Lexa.

They look in many rooms, including the medical bay, the eating hall and a couple grounder's rooms. They don't find her anywhere, until Clarke walks up to two massive doors and Emori quickly realises something as she says, "wait! Don't open the-" Clarke opens the door and sees Lexa and other grounders sitting around the table. Emori finishes under her breath, "door..." Clarke hears Lexa shout, "Clarke will be killed! We are going to fight-" Lexa sees Clarke standing in the doorway, with her eyes wide open. Clarke says under her breath, "shit..." and continues awkwardly, "I'm sorry Commander!" Emori is standing beside Clarke, fiddling with her thumbs to avoid eye contact with the Commander. Lexa doesn't say anything a just glares at the two, so Clarke continues, "uhh. Emori told me that you wanted to see me, but I'm guessing she meant after this...meeting..." Clarke can see the fury behind the Commander's eyes piercing into the two awkward souls standing in the doorway. Lexa stands straight and slams her palms onto the table. Emori and Clarke jump at this action. The Commander starts to advance to Emori shouting, "you know that these meetings are private! But you still let Clarke stumble in here!" Emori keeps her gaze on the floor, not wanting to face the Commander. Lexa opens her mouth to shout again, however is interrupted by Clarke moving in between Emori and Lexa and saying, "she tried to stop me from coming in here Commander. But, I just walked straight in anyways." Clarke looks to the floor, preparing herself to be shouted at. However Lexa says in a more calming but still frustrated voice, "meet me in my room in around five minutes." Clarke nods, keeping her eyes to the floor, "yes Commander," and walks out of the room with Emori, shutting the doors behind them.

Clarke sighs and says to a very quiet and nervous Emori, "look, Emori. I'm sorry. I will make sure that Lexa isn't mad at you." Emori lets out a small laugh, "she really seems to have a soft spot for you Clarke." Clarke pushes Emori playfully, "it's not my fault that I'm so damn awesome." Emori and Clarke laugh, while they walk to Lexa's room. Emori teases Clarke about Lexa, while Clarke teases Emori about Murphy. Lexa walks into the room and Emori instantly stands up and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Lexa sits on the other side of the bed, putting her face in her hands. Lexa doesn't say a word, so Clarke shuffles closer to her, until their shoulders touch. Clarke places her hand onto Lexa's knee, "what's going on Lexa..?" Lexa shakes her head, "what did you hear Clarke?" Clarke removes her hand from Lexa's thigh, "someone want's to kill me?" Lexa looks up, into Clarke's eyes and can see fear running through them, so Lexa holds Clarke's hand with her two, "you will not die Clarke...I won't allow it." Clarke shakes her head, "you can't stop some things from happening Lexa..." Lexa squeezes Clarke's hand, "then I will try my all to make sure that nothing will happen to you, even if it costs my life." Clarke shakes her head, "no Lexa. You will not die!" Lexa leans on Clarke, "and neither will you." Clarke giggles a little, "like I said to O, nothing can kill me."

Lexa chuckles and leans her head on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa's forehead. Lexa asks, "did you mean what you said last night?"

It takes Clarke awhile for her to recall what she said the night before. And then it all came flowing back:

_"I really like you Lexa."_

Clarke smiles, "would it be a bad thing if I said yes?" Lexa shakes her head, "I just wanted to know if it was the alcohol speaking?" Clarke laughs, "maybe, but I did mean what I said." Clarke can feel Lexa's smile grow in her neck. Lexa kisses Clarke's neck gently and whispers, "good." Clarke pushes Lexa off slightly and kisses her on the lips. They kiss for a couple minutes, trying to tell each other how they feel, but without words. Once they pull away, Clarke looks at Lexa's neck and giggles a little, Lexa says, "what's funny?" Clarke smiles, "I had forgotten about all those marks on your neck." Lexa laughs, "yours are quite bright you know." Clarke shakes her head humorously, "you should really see the ones on your neck." Lexa touches her neck and can feel the head coming off them and they both laugh. Clarke keeps thinking about this person wanting to kill her, so she finally asks, "are we going to was Lexa?" Lexa's expression turns from humour to a little sadness and worry, "yes Clarke. We are now at war..." Clarke gulps loudly, "I need to go tell my friends, we need to prepare." Clarke stands up, however she is stopped when Lexa grabs her wrist. Lexa stands up in front of Clarke, "Clarke, you and your friends are going to be safe. You will be hiding somewhere and I will try my best to keep everyone away." Clarke shakes her head, "no Lexa! I am going to fight! By your side." Lexa raises her voice slightly, "Clarke, it is not safe for you!"

Clarke gets a little heated, "I am not going to just hide!" Lexa shouts, "I am the Commander! And I am ordering you to hide and not fight!" Clarke doesn't back down, as she is very stubborn, "I said, I am not hiding!"Lexa clenches her jaw and takes a couple of deep breathes, trying to calm down. She replies more gently, "Clarke...You may get killed in this battle..." Clarke chuckles a little, "like I have already said, nothing can kill me, Lexa. So let me fight by your side, Commander." Lexa finally gives in as she pinches her nose with her thumb and index finger, "fine Clarke. But, I will be by your side at all times."

Clarke grabs Lexa's hand and removes it from her face, she pulls Lexa closer, putting a hand around Lexa's back. She kisses Lexa gently. Once they finally break their kiss, Clarke places her hand on Lexa's face, "thank you Lexa." Lexa leans into the touch and replies, "let's get ready for this battle."

 


	10. The Fight!

**Chapter 10 - The Fight!**

Clarke and Lexa found themselves rushing around the tower, grabbing each and every warrior. They were ordered to fight or guard. 

Clarke rushed around and gathered all of her friends to get ready for the fight. Clarke knew that they weren't very strong, due to being in space with no training. But, Clarke had faith in her friends, that if it was to protect each other, they would do their best. They all sprinted to the armoury near the bottom floor of the tower. 

Finn wore his normal green-blue jacket. It had been worn out since the first day Clarke and Finn met in solitary. It had many slits, due to the rough landing to the ground and was mostly covered in dirt. Finn took advantage from his previous training and decided to wield a double-handed sword, due to his strength. He wore black finger less gloves so he could keep a firm grip on his weapon. His brown hair flowed over his jacket and he decided to wear no warpaint, as he felt like he didn't fit in with the grounders as much.

Nyko was ordered to stay in the medical room and gather all the supplies. He kept a sword on him, for protection. He made sure that he had all the supplies necessary for the upcoming war against Azgeda.

Rosita convinced Clarke to let her fight alongside her and the Commander. Clarke knew how trained and strong the young warrior was. She swore to Nyko that she would protect Rosita no matter the cost. Rosita carried a smaller sword, just suitable for her height. And she had a customised dagger. The handles were wrapped in thin rope and had a rose carved into the blade. She wore tight black clothes and armour over her shoulders, elbows and knees. Rosita wore her brown hair in tight braids and had three black lines which ran down her one eye.

Lincoln offered to be part of the scouting team, to flank them and slow down their attacks. He was one of the quietest grounders in Trikru as did very well hunting and tracking animals and other grounders. He was the one who led the scouting team and stayed in the trees with many other grounders. He held a huge sword on his back, which was joined with a quiver full of arrows. He held his bow in his hand, which was loaded with an arrow, to get ready to attack. Lincoln wore his diamond shaped war paint on both of his eyes.

Anya had stayed quiet and tried to avoid the Commander and Clarke for the past couple days. She attended the meetings, however she hardly spoke a word and as soon as they were over, she would go back to either training or to her quarters. She respected the Commander's wishes to never harm Clarke and to protect her like she protects the Commander. So, she decided to stand by Clarke and the Commander and fight for their people. She wore a leather jacket that went just below her hips and had fur covering her shoulders. Her war paint covered her eyes in black circles that slowly faded out.

Indra wore heavy armour and had metallic pads on her shoulders. She had a tattoo on one side of her face and on the opposite she had a long scar. She wore light war paint around her eyes and was equipped with a long sharpened spear. Indra led her own small quadrant to slowly take some of the Azgedan warriors to weaken the clan.

Lily and Graham (Rosita's friends) fought with Clarke and both had short swords. They both had the same war paint; an x marked on both their faces. They both wore similar combat clothing with some bits of metal as armour.

Emori wore a mask that covered the bottom half of her face. It had skull features, to intimidate the enemy. She fought with two daggers, as she was fast and tactical.One of her daggers was designed just for her, due to her mutated hand.

Raven went to a spare room and worked on making some grenades. She made sure she made small and large ones. She managed to get her hands on some gunpowder, that the grounders had kept after they found some stored in a bunker. Jasper helped Raven make the grenades, as he knew the difference between good and faulty gunpowder. Wells joined them, as he wasn't much of a fighter at all and preferred peace. This would make Wells weak in battle against Azgeda. Clarke made sure that there was at least two grounder guards to look out for them and protect them if anyone attacked.

Octavia fought alongside her best friend. She held a massive blade and wore armour that the grounders had provided her. Lincoln helped to braid Octavia's hair and put on some war paint. Lincoln decided that Octavia would have to same design as him, as they had grown very close in the past couple days. They wished each other good luck in battle and told each other to keep safe.

Murphy had gone with Lincoln as he was very sneaky and could keep quiet. He had learned to be sneaky on the Ark, as he used to steal things. He wore black tight clothes, so it was easy to move around in. He only carried a knife, as he wasn't too trained yet. He stayed clean from war paint.

Asher was totally grounder now, he loved their look and lifestyle. He carried a double ended spear and wore black gloves that had been worn down a bit. He often trained ever since he got on the ground and became quite skilled. He made his own war paint design which covered his eyes and followed along his jawline. He wore black clothes and metal pads on his shoulders, knees and elbows.

While Lexa clicked on her red cape, she watched as Clarke was finding it hard to chose a weapon. Lexa was all ready, with her war paint and dual swords. She walked over to Clarke, who still wore her black leather jacket that she had landed on Earth with. And she had tight trousers on, with knife holsters wrapped around her leg. Lexa had put on Clarke's war paint for her, it made her look quite fierce. She had black covering around her eyes and lines down from the corners travelling down the side of her nose and her chin.

Clarke rubbed her fingers along the bow and stared at it for a couple seconds. She picked up the bow and rubbed the string between her index finger and thumb. Lexa moves closer to Clarke, "I don't think you are quite ready for that Clarke." She took the bow out of Clarke's hands and placed it on the side. Clarke chuckled and walked over to the swords laying on the table. There were at least twenty different swords to choose from. 

Clarke asked, "how do I know which one I should choose?"

"You don't choose the weapon, Clarke. The weapon chooses you."

Clarke picked up a curved sword and messed with it in her hands, she just didn't think it was right. She placed it back down and tried many other swords, but she just didn't like the feel of them. She finally came to a sword that had many designs carved in on the handle and the blade, she picked it up and admired the beautiful craftsmanship. She touched the carved blade and twisted it in her hands. Lexa smiled at how Clarke was so interested in the blade, "you like it?" Clarke smiled and nodded, "yes. It's...beautiful." She kept her eyes on the decorations of the sword.

Lexa said, "it seems like the sword had chosen wisely."

Clarke looked at Lexa and shook her head humorously, "it's quite light."

Lexa's lips turned up slightly, "my father crafted it many many years ago. It's quick and light."

Clarke looked towards Lexa and started to place the sword back on the table. Lexa halted Clarke's actions by placing her hand on Clarke's own, she said, "Clarke. If that sword feels right for you. Don't hesitate to use it."

Clarke looked at the sword and still admired all of the designs, "are you sure?"

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder, "I'm sure."

Clarke placed the sword in it's sheath, by her hip. She then moved onto the next table, full of knives and daggers. She rubbed her chin, trying to pick one of the weapons and she smudged some of her war paint across her cheek. She picked up two daggers and instantly loved the weight and grip on them. She placed them in her holsters on her legs. She looked towards the Commander and said, "I think I'm ready." Lexa started smirking a little. 

Clarke asked, "what?"

"You have umm..."

Lexa rubbed off the war paint which was smudged across Clarke's cheek and said, "you had a bit of war paint on your cheek."

Clarke chuckled at herself and shook her head, "thanks."

The Commander walked out of the room with Clarke at her heels. The Commander shouted down the hallway at all her warriors, that were all ready for battle. She said in Trigedasleng, " _Azgeda will not take Polis! We will fight for our city! For our army! And for our friends and family!"_  The Commander walked towards the exit with Clarke walking slightly to her left. And behind them were many warriors, ready to give their lives for their Commander. Clarke's friends (Finn, Rosita, Lily, Graham, Emori and Asher) travelled just behind her. To Clarke's left she had her best friend, Octavia. And to the Commander's right was one of her best warriors, Anya. 

They walked out the door and were a few feet from the opposing army. Azgeda had many many warriors to fight the Commander. The Commander ordered for just Clarke to follow her to one of the leaders of the army. The man stepped forward and smirked at the sight of Clarke. Clarke looked him straight in the eyes and didn't say anything. Both the Commander and Clarke waited for the man to say something first. The man didn't once look at the Commander and just kept her gaze on Clarke. He raised his eyebrow and said, "well...We finally meet Skai Gada." Clarke glared at the man and still kept silent. The Commander was slightly impressed at how Clarke kept her tongue, as she would usually let her temper override her emotions. The man stepped forwards and placed his hands on Clarke's hair and he said, "you will make a fine warrior." He lowered his hands until his fingers brushed against her cheek and then to her jaw. He said, "you will soon have our marks."

Clarke stared directly into the eyes of the man and snarled, "get your hands off." She reached down until her hand was firming gripped on her sword. The man sees her actions and smirks, "your a fierce one. Would make a brilliant warrior for Azgeda." He placed his fingers around Clarke's chin. The Commander had enough of this nonsense and pulled out her sword and removed the man's hand with one slice. She growled at the one handed warrior, "you don't get to touch her." The man shouts for his army to attack. Clarke pulled out her sword with one swift motion and sliced the one-handed man's throat open. That was Clarke's second ever kill.

The Azgedan army charged towards the Commander's army. Lexa shouts her army and they all start rushing. Finn sprints towards one of the grounders and stabs him through the shoulder with his sword. The grounder shouted at the pain, but didn't die. Finn kicked the grounder off the blade and stabbed him through the neck, as the grounder collapsed. 

Clarke was attacked by two grounders. She sliced the one in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. She turned to the ground and sliced his throat with one quick motion. The second grounder sliced Clarke's hand, which was holding the sword, causing her to drop it on the ground. Clarke hissed and grabbed both of her daggers from her leg holsters. She jumped towards the man and stabbed them both into his neck. The man collapsed to the floor, with the daggers stuck in his neck. A third grounder came sprinting towards Clarke. She didn't have time to either pick up her sword or yank her dagger's from the mans throat. Rosita yelled towards Clarke as she tossed one of her daggers. Clarke caught it and moved her hand towards the grounder running towards her. The man didn't have time to react and ran straight into the blade. It went straight through his chin and the blood sprayed all over Clarke's face. She tossed Rosita's dagger back to her and she picked up her sword. She pulled out her daggers from the dead grounder and the grounder's blood covered her hands. She wiped her hand across her forehead to clear the sweat building up their, she spread blood all over her head. She found it gross, but it made her more fierce to attack.

After she killed a few more grounders, she found herself surrounded by three. They start to advance on Clarke. Clarke heard a yell of pain, she turned her head to find that Lexa was sliced in the back and thrown to the floor. The grounder jumped on top of the Commander and started pushing the dagger down to Lexa's chest. Clarke could feel a huge rush of anger running through her veins. She acted fast to help Lexa. She stabbed the one grounder through his stomach with her sword and she turned, pulled the dagger from her holster and sliced the second grounder in the throat. She released the weapons handles and she threw her second dagger through the third grounder's throat. All three of the grounder's dropped within seconds.

Clarke rushes up to Lexa, who had the dagger stabbed into her chest by a bit. Clarke tackled the grounder and they started to roll around, punching each other. Clarke managed to get on top of the grounder and slammed his head into the floor over and over. Lexa came over and sliced the sword into the grounder's head. Clarke sat back and caught her breath. Lexa offered Clarke and hand up and Clarke accepted. As Clarke was getting up, she grabbed a spear from the floor and threw it. Lexa saw the spear pass by her head and it cut the edge of her ear. Lexa turned towards the direction of the spear and saw a grounder, a few steps from her, fall to the ground with a spear straight through his chest.

Anya was seen to be a very strong warrior and had killed many grounders already. Rosita, Lily and Graham stayed by each other's side and continued to fight the enemy. Emori was fast with her two daggers and could easily cut through many grounders with them. Octavia seemed to be a natural with a sword as she cut through the enemy like a piece of cake. 

They were all pulled out of the fight when a familiar yell was heard. A grounder had stabbed Asher through the shoulder and next he slashed Asher's leg. Clarke could hear the pain in his scream and she launched at the grounder that was attacking her friend. She easily takes down the grounder and Asher leans on Clarke for support from his injured leg. Many of their army was dropping by the second, Azgeda had many more warriors. The Commander called for the remaining of her warriors to retreat to the tower, as she thought they would get the advantage. Their group and some other warriors ran up the stairs, Asher was leaning on Clarke and Finn for support as they rushed up the tower. The warriors at the bottom of the stairs were slowly being killed, as they found themselves on the top floor, they ran into the meeting hall, where the Commander's throne sat. 

They then realised that going in a room with one exit, was a really bad plan.

Many Ice Nation warriors filled the room after the Commander's remaining army. They were outnumbered by far. They had no chance that they were going to win this war and make it out alive. The warriors from Azgeda started smirking as they gripped onto their weapons tighter and watched the fear rush through many of the Commander's army. Clarke was definitely fearing for her life, however she knew not to show fear, so she showed confidence as a warrior and would fight to the death for her friends.

_This War Is Far From Over_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part of the story. I am planning on making another part, however it may take a couple weeks for it to be published as I will still be planning the chapters.  
> Hope you enjoyed so far!


End file.
